dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumi vs Dust
Tatsumi vs Dust is ZackAttackX's thirty-eighth DBX. Description Akame ga Kill vs Dust: An Elysian Tail! Two warriors who gave their lives for the good of the rebellion against tyrannical dictators lock blades! Who will leave as the victor? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Capital City - Akame ga Kill. Dust's eyes widened at the sight of the wanted poster on the wall. "Wh... what?" he stammered. "I'm a... wanted criminal?" Fidget started to get nervous. "Does this mean... you're really Cassius?" she asked. Dust clenched his fists. "That's not my name. I would've remembered for sure when that robot mentioned it." Not too far away, Tatsumi was making his way through the streets. He was now a wanted man, so he had to tread lightly to avoid any sort of conflict with any of the locals. He stepped around the corner and came face to face with Dust. The two stared each other down before Tatsumi grabbed his weapon. "Hey, I know you! You're a wanted man, Cassius. Though that shouldn't come as a surprise after what you did to those villages in the farlands." he snapped. Dust dodged a strike from Tatsumi and readied himself. Fidget chirped in before Dust could answer for himself. "Ease off! There's been some sort of mix up. This isn't the guy you're looking for." she pleaded. That's when the wind blew and a piece of paper smacked her in the face. She pulled the paper away from her face and noticed that it was another Wanted poster. "Tatsumi?" the nimbat read out. Tatsumi gulped heavily, and Dust noticed this. "Does that name ring a bell perhaps?" he asked. Fidget then began shrieking. "DUST! THIS GUY'S WANTED TOO!" she screamed, showing Dust the poster. Dust examined the poster and glanced back at Tatsumi, who started to back away slowly. "Where do you think you're going?" he said, bolting towards Tatsumi, who jumped onto the rooftops. Dust followed hot on his heels. Realising that he wasn't going to get away, Tatsumi activated Incursio and prepared to engage. HERE WE GO! Dust and Fidget were slightly put off by the sudden transformation, but prepared themselves for Tatsumi rushing at them at full speed, sword in hand. Dust slammed the Blade of Ahrah down in front of him to parry Tatsumi and Fidget threw out balls of energy, which Dust manipulated with the Dust Storm. Blasts of energy collapsed around Tatsumi, but didn't make a dent in his armour. Tatsumi shrugged it off and swung with his sword, nearly slicing Dust clean in two. Luckily, Dust was able to step backwards and attempted to pierce Tatsumi's armour with Ahrah. Tatsumi responded by taking to the air, and Dust rushed at him with an aerial Dust Storm, much to Tatsumi's surprise. "Give it up already!" Tatsumi ordered, swinging down at Dust with his sword. The Moonblood warrior pulled to the left of Tatsumi and slashed at him. His attacks landed, but still didn't do much damage. Tatsumi responded by swinging his arm at Dust, knocking the Mithrarin out of the sky. Landing with a heavy thud, Dust crashed to the floor but recovered just in time to slide away from a stab from Tatsumi. Fidget flew to Dust's side, making sure he was alright. "That didn't work." the helpful-as-ever nimbat confirmed. "Good observation, Fidget. Did your 'sixth sense' help you connect those dots?" Dust spat. Tatsumi swung again, but Dust lifted Ahrah to block him and continued his offense. He flew around Tatsumi with an aerial Dust Storm, hitting him from multiple angles. The Night Raid assassin could not catch Dust and his armour sustained massive damage. Dust launched Tatsumi into the air with the Rising Phoenix, sending him high into the air. Fidget then launched some more of her projectiles at the now airborne Tatsumi and Dust rushed at him with another aerial Dust Storm, engulfing the Night Raid member once again in a barrage of energy blasts and sword swings. As the Mithrarin went to grab Tatsumi to hurl him to the ground, he realised that he was nowhere to be seen. "What the?" Dust wondered. Tatsumi reappeared in the air, preparing to slash Dust in the back. He rushed down with great speed, but luckily, Fidget noticed. She flew into Dust's chest, knocking him out of the way of Tatsumi's attack, and the Night Raid member found himself hitting nothing but hard floor. Fidget picked Dust up and flew back at Tatsumi. She latched herself onto his face and used her fire abilities to scorch the front of the mask. Tatsumi tried to shake the nimbat off his face, but Fidget did not relinquish her grip. Eventually, Tatsumi attempted to slash Fidget into two, but Fidget played smart and moved away just in the nick of time. Tatsumi ended up cutting straight through his own mask, now weakened from the fire. "NOW!" Fidget yelled. Dust wasted no time and attacked Tatsumi relentlessly, knocking him to the ground and slamming the Blade of Ahrah right between his opponent's eyes, ending the fight in an instant. Panting for breath, Dust dusted himself off and Fidget flew towards him. "Just who was that guy?" Fidget asked, staring at Tatsumi's corpse. "I don't know, but clearly we are not wanted in this place. Time we left." Dust replied, and he and his companion headed away from the scene. Obviously, news of Tatsumi's death did not bode well with Esdeath. Devastated at the loss of her beloved, she set out on a warpath to bring justice to the one who slayed him. How did she intend to find this 'Cassius'? By searching for the source. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel